ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo is a playable character from Persona series. She's originally from Persona 3. Biography Mitsuru is mature, calm, and very intelligent, being the top in her class and is multilingual. As the president of the student council, Mitsuru is very caring for Gekkoukan's students, but especially towards her fellow S.E.E.S. members, where she acts as a nurturing and motherly figure for them. She is also good friends with Akihiko. She states that she began using her Persona to protect her father, and becomes utterly depressed when he is killed by Ikutsuki. It is not until after Yukari confronts her in Kyoto that she regains her will to fight and becomes close with Yukari. Mitsuru claims to have absolutely no fashion sense; she relies on her family's stylist instead. The Legacy of Mitsuru Kirijio *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2008)'' **''Persona 3 FES (2007-2008)'' **''Persona 3 Portable (2009)'' *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2013-2014)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014)'' Appearance Mitsuru has long, dark red hair and dark red eyes. At school and while in Tartarus, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse, a big red ribbon and black knee-high boots with high heels. On weekends and days off, she wears a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants, along with said boots. In the summer, however, she wears a white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, and black pants. As with the rest of S.E.E.S., Mitsuru wears a swimsuit during the excursion at Yakushima. Additionally, she is seen wearing a kimono at numerous occasions. During her flashback in Persona 3 FES: The Answer, when she was little, she had curly pigtails, a red ribbon with a green gem, a white pluffy blouse, a red skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes. When depicted in her middle school years (in Akihiko's past), she is seen wearing the standard summer school uniform and a black sweater vest. In Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru, now 20 years old, reappears and is wearing a fur coat over a black spy catsuit. She still fights with a rapier and carries an evoker in a holster. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *In Persona 3 Portable, Mitsuru only wields fencing rapiers and jousting lances. Other one-handed swords are for the male protagonist's exclusive use. *In the English version of the game, Mitsuru often inserts French words into her speeches, in Japanese; English. *In the game her eyes match with her hair color however in the P3 movie her eyes are brown. *According to Shigenori Soejima, Mitsuru is the most popular character among the development staff. *In Persona 4 Golden, if Yukiko Amagi has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, she will mimic Mitsuru's victory pose after battles as well as say Mitsuru's lines. Gallery Illustrations P4a-mitsuru-kirijo.jpg|Persona 4 Arena Renders Persona 4 Arena Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Operatives Members Category:S.E.E.S. Members Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Gekkoukan High School Students Category:Characters Born in May Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2006 Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters